The Flash of The Gremory Clan
by NerdsAlterEgo
Summary: Rias had another forbidden piece besides Gasper, but she never used him due to fear of her brother Sizreach. She considered having him under an alias and a powerful illusion to make up for the lack of contact they had in the Brittanian military but by that time she had gotten Issei. However he is needed more and more as Issei is too nice to do what is necessary. Take a ride?
1. Chapter 1

" _Standing by_ ,"

Rias frowned as she heard the familiar mechanical voice of her forbidden piece's Sacred Gear, she would never get used to it as long as she lived. before she could say anything something blurred between her and Viser and started appearing and reappearing at various points a good distance from the stray. Its arms fell off before it even realized what was happening, Szreach had mentioned something about being able to move from a pawn to a King using the experimental piece she had used in this one's resurrection. Something spun and Rias realized the piece was beside her twirling around what she realized was a modified machine pistol, his chest armour now perched on the sides of his shoulders.

" _Burst Mode_ ,"

Before she could question him on what had happened or how he had arrived so fast he vanished again, so quick she barely noticed it. The roar of gunfire echoed across the desolate house and the suddenly headless body of the stray smashed into the ground, before the sound of his weapon had even ended. "3..2..1. Time out. Deformation," He was in front of her again, a bloody sword with a blade glowing crimson and the gun in his hand.

Issei chose that time to interrupt. "Just who was that guy Prez? He seems to be a perfect fusion of the pieces you described a while ago. Did you get him from some sort of lab or something?" Kiba gritted his teeth at this comment while the guy just turned around, revealing that his armour had vanished.

His eyes were blood red with three comma marks swirling around them. The clothes he was wearing were the standard Kuoh Academy uniform but on a military bent, with a black-scarlet trimmed leather jacket to accent it. The sword and guns were replaced by an over-sized katana that he handled just as well as a regular one.

"Anything else Corporal Lilith..no Rias..oh s..t Asuka?"

Rias looked at her smartphone and realized that a Grimm attack had occurred in the rural town of Noihara, near Kuoh. The message was immediately received and the mysterious piece vanished again, hopefully until she needed him again. The sounds of inhuman wails and shrieks, as well as the unwanted sound of police sirens closing in on the house, were enough to keep the busty redhead and her servants distracted as they quickly departed from the empty residence.

Issei however was mentally ecstatic as he was finally able to find something that would allow him to use his brain without having to fake perversion. " _Just who are_ _you Mr. Trump Card?_ " he said softly, although Koneko heard him clearly. _"And what is your connection to Asuka-buchou? I promise I will find out..if only to relive the stress of pretense perversion,"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Maximum Accelerator."

Before Rias was even aware that her second forbidden piece had arrived Riser was sent flying, before he could even touch the ground he was subjected to a hail of well-placed strikes that seemed like blurs even to her trained eyes, and would be too fast to detect for even her Queen, Akeno. With what appeared to be a final bored kick to the stomach the arrogant Phenix crashed to the dirt floor, with a loud snap that was audible even from her position on the roof. She was about to question her forbidden piece why he was being so casual when her freedom, and his by extension was on the line when he took out the same machine pistol she had seen him use against Riser, and began punching in a number on his cell phone.

" _ **Exceed Charge,**_ "

The red lines on his Sacred Gear seemed to glow as a power similar, but very opposite to mana flowed down its veins and entered the weapon. The gun began to radiate with that similar power, as the piece entered another number on his phone. " _ **Burst Mode Overload**_ ," the annoying voice that always spoke when ever he was going to do one of his ultimate attacks stated. What happened was unexpected.

Before Ravel could even get the opportunity to defend her brother the firearm let loose a hail of energy blasts that signified the death knoll for the Phenix, even if he had a chance of surviving the beatdown he had received before. He didn't have time to scream, when the firearm had ejected its last round nothing but dust was left of the once unbeatable Pureblood. Something landed on the ground near the dust and her quick eyes noted it was the gun's energy pack. The forbidden piece took a quick look at the other members of the Peerage, his gaze seemed to linger on Issei for a moment before he turned to face her, his Sacred Gear (thankfully) deactivated for now.

"This the _family_ ," he said the word with obvious disdain, "problem you were griping about in the Emperor's loyal forces, my dear Corporal? I know I'm not in his majesty's armed forces anymore, with the revolution against the world I'm leading so that Britannia in its current state will fall, and a country that actually **cares** about its citizens and other social classes instead of manipulating old fears to keep the rulers in power may rise from the ashes currently in process, but my dear lady, these clowns are a joke,"

"I don't have a problem with you being Zero, lieutenant, in fact I despise Charles and his ruthless policy of Social Darwinism and will try to keep you informed of any more plans that old geezer has for Japan and the world, _covertly_. But, there's a reason why you're my forbidden piece. If my brother arrives and sees you the resulting confrontation will not be pretty and there's a reason he's one of the four great Maou,"

"Alright,alright corporal I get it. If I overstay my welcome, which is running out as I speak I'll probably be killed, have my memories altered or go through Magic and Madness all over again? By the way, how's James? We haven't kept in touch since we busted out of that stuffy and lame old fortress called Hogwarts after slaying that Ultimate Boss Voldebarf, or was if Voldemould? Whatever. So then, ja ne!"

The forbidden piece performed a few handsigns Rias didn't recognize and disappeared in a black hole of green machine language. Although Rias hated fact that he would always try to be flashy and would refer to the premier Mage Acadamy and its surroundings in the British Isles as a virtual-reality death trap ( probably due to the fact that he and **the** Harry James Potter, the school's apostate golden boy had been unfortunate enough to have been among the few Brittanian players who had been trapped in the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online, which must played a crucial role in their life at the school) she didn't have time to think about it as Szreach arrived with his one-time partner and head maid, Grayfilla.

"Well little sister I never expected you to find a way to somehow turn the tables on a man we all thought was unbeatable until now," the lazy Maou said, staring at the catatonic form of one Ravel Phenix who was just staring at the spot where her brother had took his last breath in stunned shock. "Why you have so much interest in that teaching job you just got at a human school and fighting for an army that is riddled with corruption, nepotism and plain old greed, for God's sake I'll never know and don't want to. But since Riser clearly isn't coming back any time soon and our parents were planning of getting rid of him anyways I decided it was time for an apology. You'll find out fully at the celebration party. " He turned and looked at Issei, who seemed scared of him for some reason. "Take care of my sister Eleventh Prince,"

And with that the day ended in terms of interesting events.


End file.
